Bubbles
Bubbles is the best friend of Ricky and Julian. Bubbles is played by Mike Smith. In the Show In Season 1, Bubbles was being developed, which can be noticed from his weird voice, having a different style of clothing, and having strap glasses. In the Trailer Park Boys 101 special, it is said that Bubbles was never supposed to be a main character. Bubbles can be seen changing his styles in Season 2. In the 2nd episode, "Fuck Community College, Let's Get Drunk and Eat Chicken Fingers", Bubbles and Ricky are seen fighting over one of his cats. In the next episode, "'Mr. 'Lahey's Got My Porno Tape!", Ricky hooks Bubbles up with a spot in J-Roc's porno, "From Russia with a Love Bone". During the episode "Who the Fuck Invited These Idiots to My Wedding?", Bubbles brings up the fact that his parents left him. During the Christmas special, we learn much more about his parents and why they left him. During the 1st episode of the 2nd season, we're finally let in on how Bubbles actually gets his carts. Those who have seen Cart Boy would already know how he does. Famliy Bubbles' dad was a gambler so his parents had to leave. He sees Ricky, Julian, and his cats as family. Conky and Steve French Conky (voiced by Mike Smith) is Bubbles' ventriloquist puppet. When using the puppet, Bubbles develops an entirely different alternate personality, who is caustic and mocking to other people, especially Ricky. The things "Conky" says are often shocking even to Bubbles himself. Bubbles and Ricky think of Conky as a real person, but Julian seems to understand that it is just a puppet, though he never comments on Bubbles' sharp turn in personality. As explained by Julian and Ricky, Ricky stole Conky when the Boys were in grade 6, and threw him in a swamp because he constantly insulted him and had too much "control" over Bubbles. In season four the boys have no option but to recover Conky in order to convince Bubbles to go to the hospital because of an infected tooth. Immediately Conky begins insulting Ricky and puts Bubbles in his place by informing him that it is he who is calling the shots. After a short while he pushes Ricky to the edge who then threatens to shoot him. But the situation is quickly defused by Julian. In turn Conky insults Julian, and makes comments about his likeness to Patrick Swayze. Julian quickly takes Ricky's handgun and blows the dummy's head off. Later on Conky and the remnants of his head are placed back in the swamp by Ricky, Julian and an upset Bubbles. Conky re-appears in the final two episodes of season 7, where he is drowned by Bubbles. Steve French is a mountain lion that was eating their drugs who is later set free. Fun Facts Bubbles is a big fan of the Canadian rock band, Rush. In the 5th episode of Season 3, Bubbles is eager about going to a Rush concert. In the same episode, the boys get to go on stage at a real concert and at the end of the episode Rush guitarist, Alex Lifeson, plays the song "Closer to the Heart" with Bubbles. Bubbles also plays with the band and makes an appearance in the "Closer to the Heart" video which is featured on Rush's R30 DVD. Bubbles was also in the band Bubbles & the Shit Rockers with Alex Lifeson and Tom Wilson that made the song "Liquor & Whores". Mike Smith, the man behind Bubbles, would go on to perform this song multiple times with Guns N' Roses during their Chinese Democracy Tour in 2006 and 2010. Quotes "You might as well have them, you god damn pig" (Season 1&2 DVD Deleted Scene)